U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,733 discloses a liquid composition that is very useful for cleaning up oil spills or the like, and extinguishing petroleum fires. While the materials and methods disclosed therein have recognized utility, they are not as effective as desired (or in some cases at all) in extinguishing other types of fires besides petroleum fires, or in dispersing petroleum liquid as quickly as desired.
The compositions and methods according to the present invention have been developed from the basic composition disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,733 with a view toward greatly enhancing the diversity and the effectiveness of the material in the 4,248,733 patent.
One form of the liquid composition according to the present invention is an excellent Class A and B firefighting agent. It is capable of dilution with water at conventional dilution rates commonly employed by most firefighting equipment. It causes the fire stream to be heavier and this prevents premature breakup of the water stream when very hot fires are being fought. For solid material fires, it causes the water to penetrate the natural fiber faster and reach deep-seated fires more efficiently, thereby reducing the amount of liquid per unit time required to extinguish the fire. In liquid fuel fires, it cuts off the oxygen to the fuel thereby breaking the fire chain reaction and cooling the surface by absorbing heat, and changing the surface of the material so as to break down the hydrocarbon chain making the molecules on the surface essentially non-combustible. It prevents re-ignition in most circumstances, diminishes and breaks up fire gases when vapor comes into contact with smoke, and helps prevent spalling and cracking due to absorption into block, brick, concrete slabs, and like porous material. It is utilizable with all types of existing equipment, stationary and mobile, including eductor systems, diaphragm system, sprinkler systems, hand-held hoses and extinguishers, and the like.
Another form of the liquid composition according to the present invention is useful in concentrated form for fighting Class D (burning metal) fires, and in diluted form for fighting Class B fires. It is the only known liquid firefighting agent that can successfully extinguish Class D fires. It is capable of absorbing a tremendous heat production from combustible metals without turning into gas and separating as other liquid agents do when they come in contact with burning combustible metals. Its heat absorption ability is approximately 7.7 million BTUs per pound, compared to 1,142 BTUs per pound for water. It may be applied with any standard mobile or fixed firefighting equipment utilizing a wide angle fog nozzle, or sprinkler system head. When used for extinguishing Class B fires, it is mixed with water at a rate of about 0.5-2% (e.g., 1.5%) and sprayed, onto the fire preferably in a fog pattern at a pressure of about 50-200 pounds per square inch. Extinguishing time is typically about 15-70 seconds, and it greatly minimizes the chance of re-ignition, and requires a low effective application rate.
Yet another form of the liquid composition according to the present invention is ideally suited for dispersing petroleum liquids polluting environmental systems, such as salt water, fresh water, or land. Generally, one application of the agent mixed with water will cause the dispersal and elimination of 4% of the polluting petroleum liquid per 24 hours after application is complete. Continued reaction can be expected for up to about a week without reapplication, and application can be repeated. The composition generally operates first as an emulsifier causing the density of the oil or other petroleum product to decrease very dramatically, and then starts to demulsifiy. In water this causes the oil to surface at a lower weight density. Both emulsification and demulsification continue until the oil is totally eliminated as a hydrocarbon. On land, the agent may be used to dislodge heavy oil buildup with the effect of making clean up with a vacuum system more effective and quicker. It also can be used to clean oil soaked birds and animals without harming them. For water spills, liquid composition is typically metered at a dilution rate of about 10-25% with water, and is spread as evenly as possible. Heavy initial application is avoided, and reapplication can be provided as necessary. On land, it is metered at about a rate of 25% to water, and for cleaning birds and animals is metered to water at a rate not to exceed 6%. It also will extinguish a fire on an oil slick, but should be used only with fires involving heavy oils. Any existing fire pumping equipment can be utilized to apply a dispersant, as may most hoses or pipe systems now in use to dispense metered amounts of liquids.